


It's only natural

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Girl Penis Lexa, Humor, Light-Hearted, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are living together, they are disgustingly happy and disgustingly dorky it's sick.  Light hearted story. No one dies and Clexa is endgame.  We do not like JRottinhell, he's ruined the best love story in the history of fucking TV. I DO NOT LIKE HIM.  Lexa deserves better.  We deserve better.  This is a one chapter story. THE END.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only natural

Clarke is in the kitchen for a drink of water.  She scratches her bum and let's out a fart thinking Lexa is not going to hear her, but she was wrong.  "Claaaarke, I can hear it from here, it's disgusting!" Lexa sternly shouted at her girlfriend, crunched her face and pinched her nose.

"What Lexa, it's only natural, you cannot trap it in yaa know!" Clarke snorted loudly with a giggle.  _(bloody ludicrous, the dimwit heard it, can I not fart in my own home? Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed still giggling.)_

"Yea but your farts are really deadly babe, can you do it on the balcony or something,?" Lexa was still pinching her nose.

"Lexa, it's raining, you want me to get soaked just for a fart?" Clarke shouted back cackling. Lexa bubbled too and tried so hard not to breathe for few minutes

"Well, if it makes the house smells better then yeah?!"

"You're such a dope Lexa Wood,"

"What? I'm just saying,"

"Oh I see, and what about yours Ms Fine Stud Wood?"

"Yes I am a fine stud thank you and what about me?," Lexa gushed.

"Your farts smell of roses do they?" Clarke jumped on the bed, tackled Lexa and started to tickle her sides.

"Claarke stop, you know I'm too ticklish?" Lexa screamed giggling and laughing trying to throw Clarke off of her to stop her. In the process of tackling and rolling around on the bed Lexa farted too. Both girls erupted in a fit of giggles chuckling at each others.

"Ewwww Lexa that's not very Stud like," Clarke said and bit her ear playfully.

"It's your fault Clarke, you are on top of me tickling and squeezing my tummy, what do you expect, besides it's only natural isn't it babe?" Lexa rambled cackling and roaring in laughter with Clarke.

"I think we're gonna call you Miss Lexa WoodFart!" Clarke stuttered and resisted Lexa's flip.  But Lexa overpowered her and flipped her over on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"And I think we're gonna call you Miss Clarke GriFart!" Lexa snorted back her nose crunched then started the assault on Clarke's side tickling her and pushing her body down on her. Her cock is semi hard from all the playing around.  Clarke and Lexa farted together this time from the sheer chuckles and squishing on each others bodies. They exploded in laugher again their sides were splitting and aching from the hysterical bubbling tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"I think we both are disgusting, we are such a perfect fit, we should be called Mrs and Mrs GriFart Wood," Lexa groaned and kissed Clarke's lips.

"Wait wait wait," Clarke stopped laughing to process Lexa's words.

"What?"  Lexa pouted her lips and looked straight at Clarke's dazzling blue eyes.  Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"What's that?"

"Lexa you're such a dummy,"  Clarke rolled her eyes at her.

"Merry me?"

"What?"

"Clarke, merry me?"

"So you are saying what I think you're saying?"

"Be my wife goof-ball,"

"No,"

"NO?"

"Yea, No, You be MY wife stud,"

"Clarke I'm the one who asked first,"

"Oh ok, fair enough. So Miss WoodFart would like to join Miss GriFart in holy fartimony?" Clarke chuckled looking at the puppy green eyes looking back at her.

"From this farting day forward till fart do us part!" Lexa continued.  Both girls rolled on the bed howling and scoffing, Lexa still on top pinning Clarke to the mattress and showering her face with licks and kisses.

"So, Miss GriFart, what say you?"  Lexa husked in her ear and started tickling her sides again.

"Lexa stop I'm gonna pee my pants," Clarke grunted.

"Mmmm that's ok baby I'll clean you and take care of you,"

"No you moron, get off me pleeeeease I've got to pee?" Clarke tackled Lexa and flipped her to her side gently, jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Lexa pouted her lips and knotted her brows for the loss of Clarke's warm body underneath her. Clarke disappeared into the bathroom. Lexa grinned wickedly and winked with a sneer. She's got an idea.  _(Oh shit did I just ask her to merry, oh shit oh shit... calm down Lexa, calm the fuck down, you can do this, you love this woman, she's your one and only, your soul mate, your lover and the future mother of your children you dickhead, of course you want to merry her. Lexa scolded herself kicking her own ass trying not to panic.)_

"Hurry, I miss you Mrs GriFart... oh yea, and Claaaarke you didn't give me an answer," Lexa shouted at her from the bedroom.

_("What a sappy dork!' Clarke smiled as she thought to herself sitting on the throne doing her business.)_

"Clarkeyyy," Lexa shouted again.

_("OMG she's such a baby" Clarke rolled her eyes grunting.)_

"Lexa, can't you wait? I'll be out in a minute," She shouted back. No answer from Lexa.

_("Such an impatient moron" Clarke mumbled and finished her business.  She washed her hands and looked in the mirror with a big wide grin on her face, she still can't believe what Lexa was asking from her. "I'm engaged, fucking hell, I'm engaged, what took you so long dipstick?!... oh wait, I'm not, I didn't give her an answer yet, what the fuck Clarke, get it together, Lexa wants to merry you, are you fucked in the head? Say yes you idiot, you love this woman, she's your one and only, your soul mate, your lover and the future mother of your children, of course you want to merry her, Clarke rolled her eyes at herself and tsked.)_

"Yes Lexa," She shouted back and left the bathroom. "Yes I'll do you the farting honour and be your lawful farting wedded wife, from this farting day forward till farting do us part" Clarke recited the vows chuckling and walking back into the bedroom. Lexa is not on the bed. She knotted her eye brows and looked around.

"Lexaaa, where are you dork?" She shouted playfully.

Lexa was standing behind her. "Did you call me Mrs GriFart Wood?" Lexa mumbled at her. Clarke turned her back and saw Lexa standing by the kitchen door stark naked. She gulped, her heart racing and her tummy turning. Lexa was a sight for a sore eye. She was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Full luscious rosy lips. Long brown flowing hair, with dark green sparkling eyes. Deliciously lush mouth towering above a chiselled jaw.  Lexa's arms were crossed under her enticing handful pert breasts. Hard nipples staring her in the eyes. Her biceps flexed. Her ribbed tummy showing her six pack and her cock _Oh my fucking goawwwd_ it was rippling and twitching in the air.  Lexa was tanned and fit, she has a killer body any girl would die for but Lexa was all hers, all hers to love and to hold from this day forward.  Clarke's heart was racing, her stomach aching for her woman and her pulsating centre is dying to be taken and invaded by her hard as a rock cock, she was dripping.

Clarke's eyes open wide, her jaw dropped and her mouth was salivating at the fine stud standing right in front of her, staring at her with a smirk.

"Lexa, did you hear what I've just said?" Clarke swallowed hard with full lustful eyes.

"No, what did you say Clarke?" Lexa replied with a grin on her face.

"I said YES, yes I'll make you my wife," Clarke grinned and walked closer to where Lexa was standing.

"No, **I will make YOU my wife,"**  Lexa pressed her lips together insisting on wining this no matter how childish it sounds.

"You're such a sappy loser Lexa, you might have the cock but we both know who wears the trousers?"

"Oh you think so?"

"Lexa, I know so?"

"Ok ok so it's a yes, yeah?" 

"Yes Lexa, I'll be your Mrs GriFart Wood?" Clarke repeated her answer with a wicked grin on her face.

"In this case we need to Christen your home," Lexa husked.

"Christen my home,?" Clarke looked at her puzzled then it downed on her when Lexa looked down pointing to her centre.

" **YES,**  care to meet Mrs WoodFart cock Mrs GriFart Wood,?" Lexa chuffed and pointed at her throbbing dick.

"I've already met your dick Lexa,"

"Yeeesss, but now it has a new name,"

"Oh I see, nice to meet you Mrs WoodFart cock, you are welcome home" Both girls laughed.

"You know Clarke... I'd give you a good ride if you just come closer," Lexa rasped smirking. Clarke shuffled closer, her body touched that of Lexa's.  Lexa's dick touched Clarke's tummy. It flexed upward and twitched. Clarke's breath hitched, her tummy flipped and fluttered as it came into contact with Lexa's hard shaft. Clarke held Lexa closer to her and started to slide her body up and down ever so slowly driving Lexa insane.

"I'd love to ride your horse Lexa" She sighed hovering her lips so close to Lexa's mouth gyrating into her hips. Lexa swallowed hard. She can feel Clarke's wet fold through her shorts.

"Clarke, you're wearing far too many clothes" Lexa huffed and tugged at Clarke's clothes.

"Do something about it Mrs GriFart if you wanna get to my home," Clarke whispered to her and smirked. Lexa doesn't need encouragement, she freed Clarke's from her shorts and baggy shirt in less than few seconds and Clarke was stark naked and exposed in all of her blonde glory to Lexa's hungry eyes.  Clarke was a sight to behold.  She had a beautiful full breasts, with pink peppeled nipples.  Her slender fit body was as white as snow.  Her sexy long legs were fucking the death of Lexa. She loved them wrapped around her waist and neck the most. Clarke has a killer body any girl would die for but Clarke was all hers, all hers to love and to hold from this day forward.

"Oh what a sight you are Mrs Wood, my horse will be very happy to give you the ride of your life" Lexa breathed, hooked her arms under Clarke's buttocks and hoisted her up in the air. Clarke's mouth dried and she gulped to push the lump in her throat then swiped her tongue over her parched lips.  She hooked her legs on Lexa's back and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'd love to ride you all of my life Mrs Griffin Wood," Clarke whined tears willing in her eyes, threatening to render her a sobbing mess. She loves Lexa so much she can hardly contain herself.  This was it for her.  Lexa was the woman for her, Lexa was the only one.  Clarke dipped her head down and kissed Lexa's throbbing neck, licking her from chin to ear.

"It would be my life's utmost pleasure and dream to fulfil your pleasures and dreams Mrs Griffin Wood,"  Lexa whimpered tears willing in her eyes too, threatening to render her a sobbing mess. She loves Clarke so much she can hardly contain herself.  This was it for her.  Clarke was the woman for her.  Clarke was the only one.  Lexa reciprocated Clarke's kisses, then licked her neck to her earlobe.

"Awww Lexa that's so sweet baby," Clarke fluttered her eye lashes at Lexa grinning ever so sweetly at her.

"I'm all for you my love, all for you my lovely wife to be" Lexa murmured back at Clarke and walked with her to the kitchen counter. She sat her down, pulled her to her and closed her mouth on hers, kissing her feverishly, hungrily and lustfully. Clarke kissed her back, hooking her fingers in Lexa's thick hair.  Lexa dipped her tongue in and out of Clarke's lush mouth. Clarke sucked Lexa's tongue and pulled on her delicious lips moaning. Her centre was flooding. Her pussy was pulsating and her butterflies were crazy fluttering. She wanted her honey drenched folds sucked and devoured and filled to the rim with Lexa's hard cock.

"Lexa, eat me, please," She gasped pushing gently on Lexa's head downward.

"Yes Clarke, I'm on my way, you know I'm hungry," Lexa groaned and slid her head downward stopping between Clarke's full breasts. Lexa loves Clarke's boobs so freaking much. She took one nipple in her mouth suckling it and licking it between her wet lips. Other nipple is squeezed between her long fingers. Lexa's assault on Clarke's breasts made her whole body shiver.  Clarke is hunched over Lexa, she slides one hand between them and holds Lexa's hard cock. Lexa whimpers as Clarke starts to gently stroke and pump her dick.

"Aaaa that feels so good baby, keep going please" Lexa moaned between Clarke's breasts sliding her mouth down in between, sucking, licking and flicking her tongue on her nipple swelling them to erection.  She went down sliding her tongue to Clarke's tummy, lingering with her licks and sucks. She inhaled Clarke's sex and dipped her head further down. She held Clarke's hips and brought her forward to the edge of the counter. "Lay down baby," She gasped and helped Clarke to lay on the kitchen counter.

"Lexa please baby take me, I'm soaked for you"  Clarke urges Lexa.  Lexa spreads Clarke's legs holding them out of the way.  She dips her head between them. Clarke was dripping for her. She swiped her tongue on the glistening lips and took a taster.

"mmm you really are soaked baby, all this honey for papa bear,?"

"Oh my fucking gowwwwd, Lexa please baby don't tease"

"mmmmm I'm enjoying your honey my Queen bee," Lexa lunged forward dipping her tongue further into Clarke's cunt. She sucked, licked, flicked and swiped her tongue over and over and over again moaning on Clarke's pussy with each taste of her honey. Clarke is dying. She's screaming Lexa's name and pleading with her to go faster. Lexa flicked Clarke's swollen clit and sucked on it hard eliciting gorgeous sounds from Clarke's throat. She held her folds open and dipped her tongue deeper and faster into the slippery tunnel fucking Clarke with her tongue and adding fingers in slowly.

"Please, fuck my pussy, faster papa bear" Clarke croaked and bit her hand to muffle her screams. Her eyes rolling in her head, her breathing slow and the pain of waiting for release was driving her insane. Lexa pumps her fingers in and out of Clarke faster and deeper. Her hand and mouth are coated with Clarke's slimy sweet tasting honey. Clarke raspes all kinds of noises, her head thrown back, her hips arched and begging for release. Her breaths are shallow as she feels Lexa's fingers beating an orgasm out of her.

"Lex am gonna cum...oh shit Lexa, please fuck me harder" Clarke whimpered shaken and bucking hard under Lexa's mouth. Her throbbing clit was achingly swollen ready to splinter.  One last hard thrust of Lexa's slender fingers inside of her and Clarke was a fucking mess.  She screamed and releases her hand from Lexa's hair as the orgasm ripped through her whole body with such a force. Lexa's tongue still hovering over her cunt licking every sweet drop of her honey.  Her fingers gently pumping allowing Clarke to ride her eruption and come down from her high.  Clarke's moaning and whimpering, her legs shaking, her body coated in a shiny sheen of light sweat.  Her brain sparkling and lit. 

"Oh my gowwwwd Lexa, that was fucking insane baby," Clarke moaned and rasped huskily at Lexa few minutes later.

"Ummmm you taste so fucking good baby, here taste this," Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke's pulsating pussy and brought them to her lips. Sliding her fingers in Clarke's mouth.   She pulls her up to her, licks her lips and drips her honey into her mouth.  Clarke tastes herself on Lexa's fingers and lips, devouring her own juice.  She sucks and licks Lexa's coated fingers wrapping her warm tongue on them. Licking her lips, licking Lexa's lips, licking her fingers and kissing her over and over again.  Lexa holds her up and lifts her off the counter.  She moves to the bedroom and lays Clarke on top of the bed.

"Ready to ride my horse Clarke and Christen our new home?" Her hoarse voice filled Clarke with shivers and lust.

"Always. my home is your home, Lexa"  She groans and pulls Lexa between her legs.  She spread her wet folds, inviting Lexa's cock deep within her dripping cunt.  Lexa hovers her cock on Clarke's slippery delicious pussy.  She so wants to be bottom up inside of her, ripping at her wall and pumping hard.  "Lexa, IN please." Clarke demands.  Lexa whimpers and feeds her thrashing cock inside the most lush, velvety, cushioned cunt ever.  Slowly she feeds it in, inch by inch until she was fully housed within Clarke's clinching walls. 

"Welcome to your home Mrs Griffin Wood"  Clarke whispers and Lexa holds onto her tighter hiding her face in the crook of her neck.  Lexa was a whimpering mess.  Clarke held Lexa's head between her hands and lifted her face to her.  Lexa's eyes were full of tears.  "Lexa, oh my god, don't cry, please baby, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, I am your home forever and ever Lexa!"

"I love you Clarke" Lexa stuttered and chocked on her tears.

"Oh My God Lexa I love you more baby" Clarke was in tears too.

"I never thought I could ever love anyone as much as I love you..." Lexa's voice broke, she was a blubbering mess.  

"I know baby, I know... you are my everything, you are my forever and ever, my happy ever after, till death do us part and beyond it, Mrs Griffin Wood!" Clarke said through her whimpering mess and tears too.

"Clarke, you are my everything too, you are my forever and ever, my happy ever after till death do us part and beyond, I swear my fealty to you Mrs Griffin Wood, and I vow to treat your needs as mine" Lexa whispered onto Clarke's mouth.

They hold each others tighter nuzzling each others necks, Lexa's throbbing cock buried deep inside Clarke's core, gently gyrating and thrusting.

Clarke rocks her hips with each thrust, meeting Lexa's rhythm and syncing with her mind, body and soul.  Hearts beating against each others ribs. lips on lips and holding.  Lexa links her fingers between Clarke's, a perfect fit. She grinds deeper and faster.  Moaning on Lexa's lips Clarke bites, licks and suck on her exquisite full lips.  Clarke's is so hungry and thirsty for everything Lexa.  She can't have enough of off her, she doesn't want to have enough, she always wants to hunger, thirst and lust for Lexa. She hopes she'd never have enough of her.

"Faster baby, fuck me faster stud" Clarke demands inflating Lexa's ego and pushing her deeper into her.  Lexa obliges. She rocks her hips and thrusts deeper and faster inside her warm home.  She's never felt more comfortable and fulfilled.  She's never felt home until Clarke.  She never felt utter love until Clarke.  She's never gave her heart fully until Clarke.  Clare was truly, deeply and utterly her one true love.  Lexa is so hungry and thirsty for everything Clarke.  She can't have enough of off her, she doesn't want to have enough of her.  She wants to hunger, thirst and lust for Clarke forever and ever.  Lexa hopes she'd never ever have enough of Clarke.

"Are you ok baby?" Lexa endears in Clarke's ear licking her lobe and swiping her tongue up and down her face.  "I am splendid Lexa, keep going baby, faster please, faster papa bear" Clarke pleads and meets Lexa's mouth and kisses her deeply tongues fighting for dominance.  Clarke's husky voice begging Lexa for more is driving her insane.  She holds Clarke's hips and brings her forward and pins harder on bed.  "Fuck my dick Clarke"  Lexa groans and pump her dick deeper inside the slippery tunnel.  Clarke rocks her hips impaling her pussy on Lexa's hard cock.  She pumps, grinds and pound her pussy on the fine stud's dick.  Her walls deliciously wrapped around the hard shaft, friction driving her batty.  The coil in her tummy ready to sprint and shatter.  She feels Lexa's fingers pressing on her clit. She's pinching and squeezing the nub between her fingers as her hips thrust and drill into the honey pot.  "Am close... Lexa... am gonaa.." Clarke's breathing hard, her hips bucking higher, standing over a clif, ready for the last push to drop to oblivious.

"Yes baby, I hear you... fuck my dick baby, fuck your wife as if your life depends on it" Lexa husks holding Clarke hips and helping her to rock with her.  Lexa feels her eruption closer too.  She thrusts and drills faster and deeper, one last thrust and pump from both of them and they are exploding all over each others.  Lexa ripping through Clarke's cunt.  A whimpering mess, she expels her load deep within the velvety wall.  She pumps all her white ribbons deep inside her warm home.  Clarke holding her tight and riding her orgasm with her.  Feeling Lexa's white load coating her walls and dripping outside her cunt smearing her tights soaking the both of them.  Lexa still fully sheathed inside Clarke until the last drop of her cock leaves her tunnel.  She collapses on top of Clarke's body, coated in sweat, glowing in pride and glory.  Clarke holds her within her still slowly milking the last drop of her seeds.  Lexa slides out and lays on bed next to Clarke. "Thank you for inviting me into your warm and comfortable home my love" Lexa whispered and kissed Calrke's flushed cheeks.

"Me casa su casa!"  Clarke giggled and kissed Lexa back.

"Are you speaking Spanish to me Griffin?" Lexa giggled with her girlfriend and bit her earlobe.

"Yea, I am"

"You do know if you carry on talking like this Mr Wood cock here will be ready to enter your home again in no time,"  Lexa cackles and flipes Clarke on top of her.

"You promise?"  Clarke chuckled and bites Lexa's lower lip pulling hard on it.  Lexa winces and slaps Clarke's buttocks playfully.

"I promise, but first let me sleep for ten minutes baby, please"  Lexa mummers feeling exhausted and ready to drop.  Clarke holds Lexa to her tighter, smooths her hair away from her face, places a soft gentle kiss on her pouty lips drowning in her green mystifying eyes.  "sleep baby, you've exhausted me too yaa know?" Clarke husks and wraps her legs around as she gets off of her body and lays next to her on the bed.  "I love you, you know?"

"I know, I love you too baby" 

"See you in ten minutes?"

"Yes sure, I will be here!" 

"Thank you" Lexa gives Clarke one last kiss and falls asleep almost straight away.  They both sleep soundly for 8 hours solid wrapped in each others warm bodies and in each others loving arms. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your kudos and please don't forget to comment too, I love to know what you think. I apologise in advance if there is any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I speak, read and write in 4 languages, English is my 3rd. Thank you kindly.


End file.
